Fragile Heart
by LegendaryDeath
Summary: It is basically a rewritten story of Fragile Heart. Anyway, Lucy was kicked out on a special day. And then- Wait, no spoilers. It is somehow related to the before (DELETED) story I did. Anyway, read to find out! RoLu, of course! Rated T for some minor languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! XD I am glad that you all chose for me to rewrite the whole damn story! Well read on! XD Bonus: DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Chapter 1: Staying Strong**

**Date: 1st Of July (Lucy's Birthday)**

_Dark. Why is it so dark? Where am I? Save me..._

_"You traitor! Even you are afraid of me!"_

_Who are you? Why are you calling me a traitor...?_

_"You should just die!"_

_Who are you?!_

_"Mou, let's just end this, shall we,-"_

She woke up startled before sitting abruptly. She was drenched in her sweat. She clutched her head as she closed one of her eyes.

"Damn, why am I remembering this right now?"

She closed her eyes before opening them. She looked at her surroundings. No to be specific, someone.

"Tch, of course they are not here. They are busy celebrating her return."

She stood and gathered her clothes that was neatly folded in her drawer. She placed them on her desk before entering into her bathroom. She looked at her reflection. She frowned as she saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her blonde hair was in a mess. She hated herself. No, she hated herself and THEM. Those betrayers who took her for granted...

Yes, she was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, the mage of Fairy Tail. She was said to be the weakest of every mage. Even THEY agreed with them. Anger. Sadness. Those negative emotions swirled in her. She wanted to beat the crap out of them, saying that they shouldn't have messed with her. Have they got the idea how she felt when she was left out? Beaten into a pulp without any intentions of fighting back? No, they didn't. And she swore to have her revenge one day.

"They shouldn't have taken me for granted. They shouldn't have messed with me. They're going down one day. I swear," she muttered under her hot breath as she stripped.

She turned the tab so that water would be filled in her tub. Soon enough, the tub was full with water and she dipped herself in it. SHe felt relaxed instantly. As if her problems disappeared. She hugged herself once she thought about the dream. She buried her face in her knees. She felt guilty remembering that. If only-

"Lucy...?"

_That voice-! How come...? They should not have been here! _Her eyes widened as the bathroom door of hers was opened, revealing someone she dreaded not to see. Those people... who had taken her for granted.

"D-don't come in..." she whispered before continuing, "Don't come in, traitors."

-?'s POV-

"Don't come in, traitors," she emphasized on the 'traitors'.

Had she regarded us like that way? I tightened my hold on the handle to the bathroom door. Should I face her face to face or not? I would like to have a simple conversation, no a request, for her. A very simple one. Either a 'yes' or a 'no' response.

"L-Lucy... I want to talk to you. Me and-"

"Get your asses out of here. I don't want to see you three," came the stoic reply.

I hung my head low. It has been months since she talked to me. To us. Why is she calling us traitors? I don't understand. Just as I was about to tell her something, someone touched my shoulders. I turned.

"It's pointless. We don't need her opinion anyways."

He had a frown adorned on his face. I wanted to slap him.

"But she is in our team," I replied softly. **(Now, you know who right...?)**

"Erza, don't you get it? We don't need weaklings in our teams."

I gasped. Did he imply that Lucy was weak...?

"Y-Yeah Erza... W-we don't need... her."

"Not you too, Gray," I said slowly.

I was shocked. I looked into Gray's eyes. They were filled with guilt and sadness. Same goes for Natsu. They turned to look at me. I was at loss of words. "Fine, we... don't need her in the team." Those words break me. I didn't want to say it. But seeing Lucy... I had no other choice than that. I'm sorry... Lucy.

-Lucy's POV-

Those words shattered my heart. They kicked me out of the team. Tears blurred my vision. This was too much. I sobbed. Why must it happen today, out of all other days...? Do they intend to kill me or what...? I hugged myself to seek comfort however, it was useless.

-Natsu's POV-

I smell Lucy's tears. I want to run back and comfort, console her. I shouldn't have said that. But, it is too late now. I noticed Erza and Gray trying to smile brightly but failed to do so. We just wanted Lucy to go on a mission while the guild prepare for her birthday party. We decided to ignore her so that she would be surprise and so shock. Her sadness pains me. Her happiness cheers me up.

"Lucy... Needs me," I whispered.

Erza and Gray heard that judging by their shock expressions. I turned but was held back.

"It's too late... Natsu. She won't... accept us anymore."

Those words broke me. If only... It's all my fault. If only I didn't plan all this... I guess I am pretty dense huh? I glared at the floor.

"I'm... going to see her still!" I declared.

-Gray's POV-

I was about to grab him when Erza held me. Tears were dripping one of her eyes. She looked away after shaking her head. "Let him be, Gray. Let him be."

I nodded. I hope that Natsu would be explaining the whole situation. But that won't be a surprise. I chuckled darkly. All of them... leaves to the dense idiot then!

-Lucy's POV-

Once I was done bathing, I wore the clothes that I had folded on the desk. It was a simple black and white striped t-shirt that have a yellow smiley face pasted on it. As for the pants, I wore black jeans. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and applied powder on my face. So much for my birthday today, huh?

"Lucy-"

"N-Natsu...?" I was beyond shock but I continued, "Get your ass out of my apartment, Natsu."

"Lucy, listen to me. We-"

I practically kicked him out of my house. I sighed and hugged myself. I was beyond hurt. If I listened to Natsu's 'crap', would I be like this...? No, I have to stay strong! Maybe, he wanted to use me once more. As if I was a 'wanted' doll that is actually garbage. I sighed. Today will be the day... I had decided. Wait for me... guys!

**Lalala~! What...? You mean it sucks...? I know. I don't mind. But it is better right...? Anyway, review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! XD Sorry for not double updating. Apparently, more works were assigned for me in school~! So yes, I have no choice but to leave the story. So maybe, I can double update today. Depends. Okay, here is the long awaited chapter~**

**Chapter 2: Bumping Into Sabertooth 'Twins' And Guilt**

**Date: 1st July (Lucy's Birthday) **

Lucy sighed. She was bored. She was walking to the guild. Usually, it took about fifteen minutes to walk there but today, she felt like it has been more than that. Every step she took seems heavy and long to her. _Would Master accept me doing that decision? I hope so... If not, my life would be more than hell! I'm certainly sure... he would accept right? After all-_

She fell to her butt. She winced slightly as she stood slowly, dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"Tch, watch out next time, you damn- Oh, who do we have here...? Isn't it the Fairy WEAKEST weakling...?"

Lucy groaned. Not him! She rolled her eyeballs and jabbed him in the arm.

"Shut up, oh, the so mighty great Sting!" Lucy said in sarcasm as she rolled her eyeballs once more.

Sting clenched his fist and he seriously felt like punching her or something like that but no! He was a REAL man! _Damn annoying blonde bitch! Just die you-_

"Sting," came a stoic and monotone voice.

"Ah, Rogue. Just... GREAT," Lucy said before continuing, "Now if you please-"

"Where were you all these time?" Rogue asked Sting.

Lucy face-palmed. She had expected Rogue to get Sting's face out of her sight but no. Here he was, asking him some stupid and random question and Sting... Lucy felt like dying. _Damn you, Rogue Cheney! And to think that YOU would understand what I meant! And also damn you, Sting Eluciffe!_ **(I don't know the spelling!) **_JUST DIE BOTH OF YOU! _

"Oh, Lucy is here...? Sorry to interrupt your date, Sting. You didn't tell me about this. Don't blame me. Now, back to your... ahem."

Sting arched an eyebrow, "What the hell, Rogue? You think this weak Fairy is my girl? Nu-uh-uh! I have much better taste than that. Even though I hate to admit, she's flawless, beautiful and her boobs-" Sting was punched at his sides.

One from Rogue, another from Lucy.c

"No need to continue, Sting," they said in unison.

"Anyway, happy birthday Lucy," Rogue continued.

Lucy was beyond shock and touched.

"How-"

Before she could even continue, they left. Left her there, shocked and touched.

"Thank you... Rogue," she whispered, assured that the wind will carry her words and send it to Rogue.

-In the FT guild-

The atmosphere was gloomy even though the guild was filled with colorful decorations and balloons. It was also tense. The most emitting the 'aura' was Natsu. After all, he hurt Lucy. His mind was filled with Lucy. Will she hate him for it? Will she forgive him? All that answers would be answered by her. He should have not ignored her and interacted with her. If he did that, maybe everything would be perfect and normal.

"NATSU~!" a cheery voice sounded in the guild.

He looked up, hoping it was HER. But no. It was Lisanna, not her. Lisanna ran to Natsu and gave him a bear hug. Natsu can't help but feel...

DISCOMFORT. DISTRUST. UNWORTHY. EVIL PYSCHO BITCH.

He shook the thought. _How could I think of that? Is it since that incident...?_

He bit his lips. "It is all your fault... Lisanna."

_=FLASHBACK=_

_28 June_

_Natsu was busy eating his fire-chicken dish from Mira when the guild's door banged opened. It revealed a very sad and broken Lucy. Her expression was filled with ANGER, HATE, SADNESS and lastly... LONELINESS. Natsu stood and strode up towards her. At that point of time, he saw a glint of happiness and her expression changed. She held a smile, a big smile. Just as he wanted to hug her and ask her what was wrong even though he knew why, Lisanna interrupted the moment by pushing Lucy and hugged him. Gasp filled the guild. Lucy's head hit the wall. Blood. Blood stained her blonde hair. _

_"She have to go away from you, Natsu~ It's for the birthday plan... right?"_

_He couldn't help but he hesitantly nodded. But, wasn't that too far. He felt more discomfort and annoyed. He felt like Lisanna was trying to destroy Lucy and he hated that._

_"You're... horrible, Lisanna," he whispered._

_Lisanna giggled in response. She shrugged and pulled away from Natsu only to kiss him on the lips. Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy stood up, clutching her head. But once she saw that, tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks before she run away. Chase. He pushed Lisanna abruptly and chased after her but Lisanna stopped him. She held a big 'sad' smile and said,_

_"Natsu... for her, no. We need to give her a surprise, right...? After all... you're... mine."_

_"Pardon...?"_

_"Nothing!" _

_Lisanna sent him a chill down his spine when she gave him a creepy smile. He gave a hesitant nod. _

_"How reluctant of you, Natsu! You should-"_

_"I get it," Natsu replied as he shooed Lisanna away. Lisanna let out a grunt and walked away. _

_=ENDED=_

"Aw, Natsu, it's all for today. I hope it goes 'smoothly'. Haha," she said in sarcasm.

Natsu sent her a glare before walking away. Everything won't be smooth. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Tears blurred his vision. And on the cue, Lucy appeared in front of him. She opened her arms wide while mouthing 'Come here, Natsu'. He smiled and wiped his tears. When he looked up, she was gone. Out of his sight. He clenched his fist. If only... If only he could turn back in time.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy."

**Ta-da. It feels like I had made Lucy died somehow... Haha, it's just guilt. Kay, see you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! XD Sorry for not double updating. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Make Another Decision, Onegai?**

**Date: 1st July (Lucy's Birthday) **

Lucy stepped into the quiet guild. Much to her disliking, silent and gloomy atmosphere. She stepped in, the merry guild was awfully silent and peaceful. She gulped, are they disappointed with her presence? Should she leave now and they would resume their happy merry atmosphere...?

"If you would excuse me... Anyway, continue with the 'Lisanna's back!' party!"

Her voice hinted sadness, anger, hate and sarcasm. She rolled her eyeballs and wanted to walk off when someone stopped her. It was pretty unexpected. What was more unexpected was the one who stopped her was...

"Don't go. Gomen ne, Luce," Natsu.

Her mind was filled with Natsu. Her voice won't come out, or rather, she was speechless. Why would he stop her? He, not they, had hurt her more than enough. Tears blurred her vision.

"A-ano... Are you crying...? Gomen ne, Luce. Gomen! Watashi... Watashiwa-"

"Mou idayo, Natsu. Yamete kurasai. Watashi... I hate you," Lucy spat.

"H-Hate...? You... hate me...?" Natsu repeated slowly.

Lucy hesitantly nodded. She turned, her tears wetting her rosy cheeks. She faced the floor, unable to make eye-contact with him. Natsu lifted her chin, forcing her to see him in the eye. Lucy saw everyone slight smile at the corner of her eye.

"I... I always... loved you," Natsu confessed before leaning in closer, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Lucy's eyes widened. More tears cascaded, she was... she didn't know how to reply. _Why now Natsu...? It's too... late. _Lucy pulled away and faced the floor once more. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes tight. She opened them slowly.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I don't have the same feelings for you," she lied.

It hurts damn lot to say that. Natsu winced. His heart ached.

"Besides," she gulped, "I plan to leave this... guild."

She ended her sentence. Hurt. Sadness. Disbelief. Despair. Perplexed. He felt all that in one moment.

"N-no, don't leave me! Don't leave us all! Give us another chance. Stay here with us. With me. Make... Make another decision, onegai?" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy shook her head. Natsu shook her, begging her to give all of them, him, another chance.

"Just let that slut go, Natsu. After all, she's not worth it," came a vicious and jealous voice.

Natsu scowled. His scowl deepened when Lisanna entered the guild. She was wearing clothes that showed too much of her skin.

"Slut...? It is you, Lisanna. She is worthier more than you," Natsu said.

Lisanna clenched her fist. _Me? Unworthy? She's more worthy? That bitchy slutty prostitute? That stealer? The one who took MY beloved Natsu away from me? NO SHE IS THE ONE! She's definitely unworthy! _

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, NATSU? SHE IS TRYING TO DESTROY OUR HAPPINESS! She's unworthy! She's a bitch! Slut! A prostitute! She is dirty, Natsu! AND YET!" Lisanna exploded.

"YOU are trying to destroy my happiness, Lisanna. She is not dirty!" Natsu retorted.

By that time, she was angry.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING UNDERSTAND, NATSU?! I DID IT ALL FOR US!" Lisanna panted to catch her breath, "SHE'S A... A DESTROYER! A TROUBLE MAKER!"

Lucy was silent. Those words pierced into her heart like an arrow. Her bangs covered her face, tears flowed more quickly. It was endless. She clenched her fist till it turned white. The fruit saying, 'Life is just like a bowl of cherries', which meant that life was great, turns out to be false. It is not pleasant at all. It is like hell. Maybe even worse than that.

"You and Lucy are like apple and orange. You are a sickening bitch but Lucy is beautiful," Natsu spat.

"Lisanna, stop this instance! What a bother!" a booming voice, Master, was heard, "Lisanna, do you know what you are doing? You hurt one of us. A family."

"Yes, Lisanna. I can't believe this!" this time, it was Mira.

"M-M-Mira-nee...? Elf-nii?"

"We aren't your siblings anymore, Lisanna," Elfman chocked out those words from his throat.

Mira nodded. Everyone was turning their backs on Lisanna. But too Lucy, it was too late. If it was a second late, she don't mind. She had her decision set on her mind.

"Master, I'm leaving. I need to be... motto tsuyoku!" Lucy's eyes flared as she stated confidently.

Gasps filled the air once more.

"L-Luce... D-don't," Natsu stuttered as he grabbed Lucy's wrist, "Please...?"

Lucy shook her head and walked towards master. Master looked like he was about to cry but held it in. He nodded and took her guild mark away. He even told her what she should not do. Lucy nodded. She smiled and bowed, thanking everyone. She walked past Team Natsu, who had a sad smile adorned on their face. Lisanna held a victorious smirk.

Lucy shoved Lisanna aside by using her shoulders. She frowned and glared at her.

"Hope you are happy now, bitchy princess," Lucy said jokingly.

**Ta-da... Anyway, bye! See ya on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! XD Here is the long updated chapter! **

**Chapter 4: Claiming That We Are Friends**

**Date: 1st July **

Lucy's POV

I sighed as I walked down the path that leads me to my apartment. I feel guilty of leaving them. On my birthday. Why now? It's too late. Will they hate me...? Why would I care? Oh yeah, they are still a part of my family... I bumped into a kid, who was panting.

"S-sorry... Did I made you cry...?" the kid apologized and asked with concern.

"Huh...?"

It dawned me. I touched my cheeks. They were wet. Was I crying from just now...? Beats me. I stood and shook my head, walking down the path once more when the kid grabbed my wrist.

"Follow me, miss," she stated as she dragged me to somewhere.

I kept silent as she dragged me down the hallway. And all of a sudden, the scenery changed and the kid... disappeared. I stumbled clumsily once she disappeared and blinked my eyes. I sat abruptly when I heard a voice.

"Oh, look who is here... A _fairy_."

I stood and sighed.

"You mean an _EX-fairy_," I stated as I waved my hand that had bear the mark.

He chuckled in amusement while I arched my eyebrow. Who does he think he is? An arrogant bastard. He stood out with his friend and their exceeds. Sting and Rogue. Just as I expected.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Um, I don't know? Anyway thanks for wishing me a happy birthday Rogue," I flashed him a smile.

"Just great. Now, we are stuck with blondie."

I clenched my fist and kicked him in the face. Damn bastard. Sting winced and stood. He was way beyond pissed. Just as he was about to attack me, a booming voice was heard.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney," I pointed to me and Rogue respectively, "And this is Sting Eluciffe, the arrogant bastard."

Rogue sighed.

"WHAT?! LUCY HEARTFILIA?! A HEARTFILIA?! OH MY GOD! PARDON MY RUDENESS, HIME-SAMA!"

I blinked. Did that person called me hime-sama? Just as I was about to speak, a girl entered.

"Hime-sama, please follow me. I'm Sakura, the elemental dragon slayer. Now, I have to make you as the dragon's ruler, to be more specific, our queen. You will be learning all types of magic from now on," Sakura smiled. **(This is Rosettalvory's OC. I had asked her permission so don't worry! ^^)**

She has long forest green hair that reaches past her waist, that is wavy. Her eyes are ocean blue. I was mesmerized by her eyes. It reminded me of something... or rather someone I held dear. But who...?

"SHE IS THE QUEEN? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sting exploded.

He shook Rogue rather violently, and Rogue was ticked but his face... emotionless.

"Annoying," Rogue stated as he kicked Sting.

Sting clicked his tongue as he messaged his leg which was kicked.

"Hime-sama, follow me," Sakura stated as she lead me to a... mansion?

"Who is that human girl beside you, Sakura?"

"Igneel, manners. She is Lucy Heartfilia."

"WHAT?! I'm sorry for my rudeness, hime-sama."

"I-Igneel..." I whispered.

So, who I was meeting now was Natsu's father?! Holy crap...

"Do you know me...?" Igneel asked.

"As a matter of fact, I know you, Grandine, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Wessialogia. By your 'children'." **(Don't blame me, IDK the name.)**

They 'ohhhed'.

"Who is the background humans?"

I sweat dropped.

"Sting and Rogue, my _friends_."

"Go to sleep, hime-sama. I'll ask someone to lead you," Sakura smiled once more.

"Um, call me Lucy," finally, I have been longing to say those words.

They nodded and pushed me to a bedroom. Oh well, let's just sleep... Hm, my friends huh?

**Ta-da. It was a double update, finally! ^^ Motto tsuyoku means more stronger. Anyway, see you on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! XD Here is the long updated chapter! I had projects going on so yeah. Enjoy the chapter, and finally, it is a new brand day!**

**Chapter 5: Celebrating Her Belated Birthday And Conflicted Emotions**

**Day: 2nd Of July, 1st Of August**

Lucy stirred her eyes open. She sat up abruptly when she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Then, the last night events occurred in her memory. She sighed as she calmed herself down. She glanced around, she almost fell from her bed. Next to her was Rogue Cheney and Sting Eluciffe, snoring lightly.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Lucy let out a yell.

Sting and Rogue sat abruptly, they scattered around before turning their heads to look at Lucy.

"Urm... Sakura ask us to be in here," Sting said honestly.

Lucy didn't believe him and smacked his head rather hardly. Why have she need to be lenient on him when he lied? Sting winced and looked at Rogue, whose face bore the emotionless face. He sighed and grasped his chin, thinking of how to prove that Sting is really stating the fact. Then, it occurred him.

"Sakura!" he called out.

On the cue, Sakura stepped in, her hair in a mess. She fixed her hair, letting out a grunt and then flashed them a warm smile before letting out a small 'yes' escape from her lips.

"You asked us to sleep here, right?" Rogue questioned.

Sakura just smiled and shook her head innocently. Rogue and Sting gritted their teeth. They clenched their fists.

_Flashback_

_"I'm dead tired, Rogue," Sting whined, his face bore that exhausted look._

_Rogue shrugged, he was supposed to agree with him. After that beatings Skiadrum and Weisaloggia gave them, they were in a bad shape but thanks to Grandine who healed them, they were perfectly normal. Sting let out a grunt when Rogue fished out his book, reading its content. It doesn't matter to Sting anyway, to deduce his boredom, he just talked to himself, not bothering the looks he was given by Rogue._

_"Shut up, Sting. It's annoying. I thought you were tired," that statement was supposed to be a question._

_Sting ignored him and continued talking to himself. He was getting close to Rogue's nerves, but then, Sakura stepped in with a goofy grin adorned on her features._

_"We didn't find any rooms so yeah. You may have to sleep with hime-sama," Sakura stated, before breaking into a grin._

_"WHAT?! SLEEP WITH BLONDIE?! NO FUCKING-"_

_"We'll take it from here, Sakura. Thank you," Rogue cut Sting off._

_And with that, they proceeded into Lucy's bedroom without her acknowledge or understanding. That is why Lucy thought the wrong way._

_Ended_

"See Rogue?" Sting clicked his tongue.

Rogue just kept silent. Sure, he was mad, but because he was 'emotionless', there were no signs of expressions. Lucy sighed, looking over at Sakura.

"I was just kidding. Hime-sama, I hope you understand. I shall explain later. Right now, your INTENSE training begins," Sakura stated seriously.

Lucy gulped as she gave a quick nod. She was ordered to clean herself, and wear proper clothing for her training. She merely nodded and did what she was told. Strange, she was the queen, she was supposed to be the one ordering, not Sakura. She shrugged that thought off, doing what she was told rather quickly and not wasting her time like she used to do back in the time.

Then, a memory struck her. She had claimed that Rogue and Sting were her _friends_. She face-palmed, why did she even bother to say that? She could change the subject or ignore the question given, much to her disliking though. She wore her clothes she had neatly placed on the bed, fixing her hair into two high ponytails. She looked at her reflection. It was acceptable, to her.

Rogue was sitting on the chair. He was impatiently waiting for Lucy to get dressed, he was told to bring her to the dining room meanwhile Sting was forced to buy groceries from the human world with a maid to help him out. He tapped his feet, his book was confiscated by his 'father' as a punishment for making chaos to rise in the morning. He didn't get his 'father' at all. What did he do to deserve this? Just annoy Lucy, just great. Rogue cupped one of his cheeks and tapped his feet in a quicker pace. It was already 15 minutes. **(WOW, Rogue couldn't wait longer!)**

"Lu-"

Lucy stepped out, a smile across her face. Rogue stared at her and look into Lucy's eyes. It was a terrific moment between the two when Rogue break the eye contact. A blush coated on Lucy's face. She had just thought Rogue as a handsome and cute man. She slapped herself, her smile turning into a frown.

They walked to the dining hall, to them it was like a day or two. There was a tense aura between them. They refused to talk or even look at each other. The atmosphere was rather awkward and silent.

"Um... Sorry about the intrusion just now."

It was Rogue who broke the silent. Lucy gave a quick nod, thinking about how to start another conversation other than this.

"Say Rogue... Do you have any eyes on someone?"

She covered her mouth. Her question wasn't meant to be like that. Rogue arched his eyebrow and came into a stop.

"Yes. Maybe."

Rogue was shocked, he wasn't suppose to answer that. He was supposed to say 'no'.

"Why would you ask?" he asked quickly.

Lucy shrugged. It was getting more and more awkward. Probably, it was the best when they didn't speak. She sighed, certainly, peace wasn't really much to her liking. After all, she was used to the noise and ruckus made by her EX-guild. She slumped her shoulders. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached to the door to the dining room.

"Happy belated birthday, hime-sama!" the voice of the dragons chorused as she stepped in.

Pieces of colored paper was thrown above, the dining room was beautifully decorated colorfully. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, they cascaded quickly then expected. She wiped her tears and smiled from ear to ear. Indeed, her birthday, even though it was late, was merry. This was her first happy birthday ever since the day Layla died.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered.

The dragons began introducing themselves and gave her each present from them. Everything she received was beautiful and perfect. She was grateful to them. Heck, even Sting and Rogue gave her a present. They each made her a bracelet, from Sting, and a heart-shaped necklace from Rogue. She loved them all. Sting, Rogue and her started to build a close bond day by day.

**Date: 1st Of August (Time Skip)**

However, Lucy felt something strange flutter in her stomach whenever she sees Rogue Cheney. They had trained, their intense, INTENSE training had ended. She was in Sabertooth right now, building strong bonds with everyone there. She hated to see Rogue with another person, let alone a girl, beside him. Her blood boils whenever she sees that. Whenever she sees his small smile, her heart pounded so hard. She never knew why.

Lucy was not the only one in that condition.

Rogue Cheney was also in that condition. However, he knew what it was. He knew he was in love with her. He planned to confess to her but afraid of rejection, he just stayed quiet. If he did confess and Lucy rejected him, they wouldn't be friends anymore. That was what he assumed. He was glad to see her using the necklace he gave her, he let out a small smile for that.

"Luce, Rogue, let's go on a mission!" Sting cheered, his goofy grin adorned on his face.

The said names nodded, walking towards Sting.

**I'm sorry if it sucks... Anyway, if it does, please do tell me what to do by PM or reviewing. Thanks... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter~ Also, I think Rogue and Sting are OOC! Sorry for not updating.**

**Chapter 6: Mission Prologue **

**Date: 1st August**

The said names walked towards Sting, who was holding a mission flyer. Lucy took the flyer, a small smile across her features. Rogue couldn't help but stare at her. Sting, noticing this, smiled in amusement. He gestured for Yukino to come here, she came without hesitation. Sting bend and whispered in her ear, she giggled. She got close to Rogue and hugged him tight. Lucy gripped the flyer harder, glaring at Yukino. Yukino giggled, before breaking away from the hug.

"Someone is jealous," Lector rolled his tongue.

"Fro agrees!" Frosch butted in.

Lucy rolled her eyeballs and waved the flyer.

"So, only us three?" Lucy asked, her serious mode activated.

Sting nodded his head, crossing his arms. They walked to the train station, discussing about how to kill this monster.

"So basically, we just need to kill it? Something is off. Look, the reward here is very high. But kill a monster? Ridiculous," Rogue said bluntly.

"Rogue, I think the monster is strong, but not as strong as us trio, of course," Lucy smiled slightly.

Rogue blushed and covered his face with a book. He put the book so close to his face, it was obvious that he is not reading at all. Lucy didn't mind that though, however Sting took note of this and tried to hold back his laughter. He covered his mouth, his lips curled upwards. He was amused, his best friend who rarely show emotions, was blushing. Yes, Sting saw that blush of his.

"Ah, love is in the air," Sting laughed.

"What do you mean, Sting-nii?" Lucy said, innocently. **(She is the 'little sister' to them!)**

"Aha, Lucy, no need to know!" he smirked as he hugged Lucy, ruffling her hair when he flash a smirk to a fuming Rogue, "I smell jealousy in the air!"

"You're weird! You're totally out of character," Lucy mumbled, hoping that it wouldn't reach to the blonde haired 'brother' of hers, but it goes noticed.

"Hm, I see."

Lucy rolled her eyeballs as she fastened her pace.

"Fuck, I forgot about the 'medicine' for you two," Lucy suddenly spoke, her frown adorned on her face. **(You should know...)**

"Just cast troia on all of us, then," Rogue blurted, his eyes on the floor.

"No way, no fucking way. I'm wasting my magic."

Sting sighed as he reached for his pocket, fishing out a bottle of 'medicine'.

"I brought mine," Sting said, smirking.

Rogue stopped, his usual frown across his features, "Fuck."

He snatched the bottle from Sting and drank it whole. Yes, they were in the train right now. The train started to move, Lucy, 'kindly', cast troia on him. He clicked his tongue and then, thanked Lucy.

**CLIFFHANGER! NEXT CHAPTER would be probably updated soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this chapter~ CHAPTER 7****...**

**Chapter 7: Mission gone awfully wrong!**

**Date: 1st August**

"Finally, out of the train!" Sting smiled as he ran around like a little kid on the loose.

He then fell, his face planted on the floor. Lucy laughed as she walked towards him, genuinely surprised to see him grinning like a mad person. He then proceeded to kiss the floor, longing for it as if it has been eternity.

"Sting...?" Lucy called out, her face filled with many negative emotions, exception of sadness, anger, etc.

Sting then stood abruptly, his face flushed red. He then slung his arm on Lucy's shoulders, turning back to see Rogue, clenching his book really hard. He scowled at Sting, daring him to date Lucy. He gulped but then shook his head, smirking at a fuming Rogue.

"Sting... Can you-"

Before Lucy could even finish, Rogue grabbed Lucy's wrist. She blushed hard, a small smile gracing towards her lips. Sting snickered, turning his back on the duo. But he pretended to be angry.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! SHE'S MINE!" Sting tried to stifle his laughter, which was barely hidden.

Rogue scowled, "Yours...? My ass."

"Um, Rogue... It sounds damn wrong," Lucy stated, deadpanning.

"Ah," Rogue let go of Lucy and bowed to ninety degrees immediately.

Sting clicked his tongue, grinning madly. He had taken a picture of Rogue and Lucy, the possessive Rogue and innocent Lucy. He laughed whole heartedly, but stopped when his friends gave him a stare.

"Nothing," Sting said hurriedly.

"Okay, if you say so... So, where's the mayor's house?" Lucy inquired, a small frown adorned on her face.

They shrugged in response.

"Ah, are you Sabertooth's mages? I'm the mayor of this town. As you can see, you are here to kill a monster. A STRONG one in fact," he said seriously, as he ushered the trio to a big limo.

"This monster, is ONCE a human. He was a traitor, he almost brought war. Without hesitation, we exiled him from this town. He swore that he would come back, which, he did. As a monster. Because of him, many people were dead. He raped young girls to women, before killing them," the mayor explained with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Mayor. We'll kill this monster. For you and the other's sake."

The Mayor smiled, leading them to a mansion. By the time they were there, it was dark.

"Sleep here tonight," the mayor offered.

He insisted that they were to sleep here, after they kindly declined the offer. They gave in eventually, thanking the mayor. The mayor grinned, when the trio stepped in. He then let a small smirk, his eyes glinted a hint of mischief.

**TA-DA! As you can see, my schedules are packed. I have little time to write so update can be longer. So bye... See ya on the next chapter. Reason is: Exams are coming. I HATE EXAMS! Anyway, see ya soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter~ CHAPTER 8****...**

**Chapter 8: Shield**

**Date: 1st August**

The mayor slammed the door closed and clapped his hands. The trio were oblivious to his doings until it dawned on them. Mages surrounded them, in their respective battle stances. Lucy groaned, they were tricked. The flyer she held disappeared into thin air. The mages lunged at them, throwing every magic they have at the trio. Lucy grunted, her eyes glowed red.

"Secret art of the fire dragon slaying," she chanted as she let her left leg to the back, "Crimson lotus!"

She turned, burning every mages to ashes. Most were dead, some were injured.

"I summon Sakura," Lucy spoke silently, a faint glow radiating at the side of Lucy.

Sakura appeared, a mischievous smirk adorned on her face. She sucked in the air and blew her forest roar that eliminated all of the mages. The mayor grunted and snapped his finger, a mage with such power appeared.

"Yes, Sou-sama?" he bowed in respect.

The mayor, named Sou, smirked and nod his head. The guy nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Darkness, engulf the room!" he yelled, as darkness really engulfed the room.

Sakura disappeared, with Lucy's consent. Rogue and Sting was at her side. They were at each other's back, in their serious mode.

"Kon, do it," Sou commanded.

"Hai, Sou-sama," came the stoic reply.

The sound of gun clicked made Lucy know what he was doing. It was in front of Rogue, but he paid no heed to the sound.

"ROGUE!" she yelled as she pushed him.

That was when... the shot rang out.

**So short... I think I'm double updating today... Well, it depends. ANYWAY, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this chapter~ **

**Chapter 9: End...?**

A wave of pain coursed through her body. She reached out her hand to hold Rogue, but she didn't manage to hold him. Her back collided with the floor harshly, making her hiss in pain. The light flickered, the room bright but bloody. Tears cascaded rapidly on her rosy cheeks, she didn't want to die.

"LUCY!" Rogue and Sting rushed to her aid.

"I... I can't heal... myself," Lucy spat out blood, tears freely cascading down her rosy cheeks.

She forced herself to smile, upon seeing Rogue's concerned face, for once. She touched Rogue's cheeks, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"D-Don't die, Lucy."

She widened her eyes and smiled even wider. He was expressing his feelings.

"I'm... sorry... But, I have something to tell you..." Lucy looked at Rogue and intertwined her fingers with his.

With every bit of her strength she sat and said, "I love you."

She gave him a kiss, before her heartbeat stopped. She fell to the ground, a small smile adorned on her face. Rogue was shocked and surprised for a moment, processing everything that had happened. He was happy, but mostly sad. Her words lingered in his ears, replaying again and again. She loved him. He never managed to tell her he loved her too. Sting looked at Rogue with sad eyes. Tears were also cascading down his cheeks. He felt sorry for his best friend. His sister laid there, motionless and not breathing. He clutched his chest. It hurts. The one he loved to tease, was gone. Forever.

Rogue's bottled emotions were popped open. He cried, screaming for Lucy to come back. To breathe. So that they could leave happily ever after. He was contented to know that she have the same feeling towards him. But now, she's gone. It was not to be like this. It was supposed to be happy, not her dead. She was supposed to live. He clutched Lucy closer to him. His head hung low, tears splashed the ground.

_It's not supposed to be like this... Lucy. You're supposed to live. Then, we'll be happy. Not like this Lucy. I don't want this to happen. Is this a dream...? Yeah, a dream... But no... I can't wake up. Lucy... come back._

"Wake up, Lucy... Don't play pranks on me. Oi, wake up! This isn't a damn fucking joke, Lucy!" Rogue shook her body.

"Rogue..." Sting whispered, placing his hand firmly on the said name shoulders.

They were grief-stricken. They wanted her back. Sting loved her as a sister, nothing more nothing less. But Rogue... his undying love for her. He couldn't tease Lucy anymore. Rogue wouldn't express his emotions anymore if it's like this.w

"HAHAHA! UNREQUITED LOVE! MUAHAHA!" Sou cackled.

Rogue glared at him, shadows surrounding him. The shadows grabbed him and Kon, strangling them. Rogue was on a rampage. He killed them mercilessly. He threw their bodies on the ground. He even banged their heads on the wall. Thy were dead. But he still tortured them. Sting tried to stopped him. He smacked Rogue's head.

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU THINK LUCY WOULD BE HAPPY?! FUCK NO, ROGUE! SHE'LL BE DISAPPOINTED! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT SHE DIED! SHE RISKED HER LIFE. FOR YOU. AND FOR ME. JUST LIVE. I CAN'T TOO BUT FOR LUCY'S SAKE! WHY DO YOU THINK SHE SACRIFIED HER LIFE? YOU WANT THAT TO BE IN THE DRAIN? WAKE UP ROGUE! LUCY... won't like this thing...," he exploded, but said softly at the last sentence.

Rogue stopped and look at Lucy's body. She was slowly disappearing.

"L-Lucy...? DON'T GO! Don't-"

Lucy's body... had... disappeared into thin air.

**Hmm... -smirks- I'm not sure if it's the end yet... IDK! Q_Q I feel guilty of 'killing' Lucy.**

**Me: She's actually-**

**?: -clamps her hand to my mouth and whispers in my ear-**

**Me: -trembling and nodding- You are scary, L-**

**?: SHUT UP! -knocks me out-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy this chapter~ Hehe... TRIPLE UPDATE!**

**Me: -wakes up- Shit, that girl have some powerful knockout thingy...**

**Anyway, on with the story! ^^**

**Chapter 10: Arrival and Alliance**

The twins walked into the guild. Minerva, noticing that Lucy was nowhere to be found stepped forward and asked where she was. Rogue tensed, Sting just looked away.

"Lucy... died," Rogue 'emotionlessly' stated.

Gasps filled the guild. Minerva was taken aback. She examined their faces, hoping to find evidence that they were lying but she found none. She balled her fists.

"Where's... her body?" It took a lot for her to say that.

"Gone. In the air," Sting replied, his eyes cast downwards.

Minerva bated her teeth as traitor tears cascaded down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to hold it back, the more the tears splashed the ground. She bit her lips and ran towards the duo, grabbing them by the collar.

Everyone knew that Minerva was denying that fact. After all, she had considered Lucy as her own sister. Yukino stepped forward, holding Minerva back. She dropped the duo, dropping to her knees.

"I'm sorry. I failed her, I failed everyone," Rogue hung his head low.

Minerva looked at Rogue, shocked to see him crying. His tears splashed the ground rapidly, his clenched his fist.

"I didn't pay attention. She used her body to shield me from that bullet. She saved me. She... If only... In the end...," Rogue started to stammer, "I love her. She love me. But... she died. D-d-died... She's supposed to be... alive."

"Why didn't she heal herself?" Yukino whispered.

"She... couldn't heal herself," Sting said softly.

Then Rogue's head abruptly looked at the door. His eyes flared.

"Fairy Tail," he hissed.

As if on the cue, Team Natsu crashed into the guild. Natsu's eyes scanned the guild, to find a certain blonde.

"If you're searching for Lucy, she's dead," Rogue said bitterly as he stood.

Natsu looked so shocked. His eyes widened at the news, he seemed broken.

"You're kidding... Lucy's here right? Luce? LUCY! Answer me!" Natsu walked around the guild.

"Yeah! I have to apologize to her!" It was Lisanna's.

Erza and Gray stood there.

"Who... killed her?" Erza asked.

"Sou. And Kon," Sting replied.

Gray rubbed his temple as Erza backed away.

"S-Sou...? And Kon?! But we killed him..." Natsu yelled, "ON THE PREVIOUS MISSION!"

Rogue and Sting widened their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Well..." Erza began telling their previous mission.

_Flashback_

_Team Natsu were on the train, Natsu barfing, Lisanna sleeping, Gray and Erza chatting. It was such a merry atmosphere when Lisanna whispered Lucy's name. Natsu shot up. Lisanna had a troubled look on her face._

_"Lucy... I'm so sorry. Come back," Lisanna reached out her hand, as if to touch Lucy._

_Everyone knew that by then, Lisanna realized her doings. She regretted everything, she even searched high and low for Lucy. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, a frown adorned on her face._

_Natsu patted her head, his lips curled upwards slightly. Lisanna then had a relaxed face, as if Lucy forgave her. She smiled slightly, dozing off to her dreamland._

_-When they reached the mansion-_

_"Shit. FAIRY TAIL!"_

_"Kon and Sou," Erza acted like the Guild Council, "You're hereby arrested for stealing and attempting to kill the mayor."_

_They cackled. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna fought them. It was a one-sided battle._

_"We... lost?" Kon whispered._

_Sou had died, Kon was still breathing. He glared at the team before speaking that someone they held dear would die. And with that he died._

_And... it creep the team out. Their stomach churned, sensing something BAD would happen._

_-End-_

"It doesn't add up," Erza said, "We killed them."

"Or maybe... they returned as ghost?"

"SHUT UP!" a booming voice was heard, "WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS?! LUCY DIED? HAHH?!"

"Father..."

"Lucy died. How... unfortunate. One of my child died."

There stood Makarov, next to Jiemma.

"We had formed an alliance. No fighting from now on. I believe... Lucy was our light. After all," Jiemma smiled, "She taught me to forgive."

Everyone smiled slightly, at the thought of the blonde.

"Yo, everyone."

Everyone turned and gasped. There stood...

**CLIFFHANGER! Muahhaa... Hope you liked this sucky chapter... Anyway who's that?**

**Me: It's actually-**

**?: -swings sword, daring me to say the name-**

**Me: -dead panned as I dodged- Gosh... Fine.**

**SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: -sighs deeply, feeling hurt-**

**?: Oi, why you so sad, huh? Is it because of that bad comment?**

**Me: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

**?: Lucy Fan said: This story is by far the most shitiest I read in this site.  
The carachter are OOC.  
There is so much drama for nothing.  
All the cliche you can think of are in it (bitchy Lisanna, idiot friend, chance encontrer with Sabertooth twins, an élémental Dragon Salyer again -_-)  
the plot is ridiculousy childich  
And sériously? Japanese? ... Well you should learn how to speak japanese beacause yours is like your story, it have non sens at all.**

**Well nothing to save in that thing.**

**Well, her English sucks. **

**Me: Actually, I don't blame her. Yesh, maybe it does sucks and is shitty! **

**?: Geez, someone complimented you, a lot.**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for that! ^^ Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: SHE'S BACK! **

**Date: 2nd August**

"L-Lucy...?"

Everyone widened their eyes as Lucy stood at the door, with a smile on her face. She was completely perfect, no blood stained on her blonde locks and her shirt. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before shouting: 'I'm back!'

Rogue stood there as he watched HIS Lucy being hugged by Natsu and Sting mostly. Lucy looked at Rogue and her smile widened. She waved, gesturing him to come here as well. He was utterly confused.

"I need my answer now," Lucy said, her smile still adorned on her face.

Rogue blinked, it had dawned on him. He flashed her a small smile before hugging her.

"Yeah, you're mine," he whispered as he smirked and blushed slightly, "I felt jealous to see you with boys."

"Me too," Lucy replied, kissing Rogue on his cheeks.

"YUKINO! OUR PLAN WORKED! THE JEALOUSY ONE!" Sting exclaimed, his eyes glittered with amusement.

Yukino nodded and laughed whole heartedly, pointing at Lucy. Apparently, Lucy had a confused look, along with Rogue.

"What's so funny?" Lucy intrigued, her anger slowly rising.

Yukino stopped upon seeing her glaring, but it softened after Yukino shaking her head.

"So, what happened, Lucy/child?" Jiemma and Makarov stated in unison, "Jinx..."

Everyone burst out laughing. The gloomy atmosphere had turned happy and merry. Only Natsu was giving out a sad and depressed aura. His heart broke upon knowing that Lucy loves Rogue. He clenched his fist and bit his lips.

"Lucy... Um, I'm sorry for all I had done!" Lisanna immediately bowed to 90 degrees.

Lucy accepted her apology and they became best friends. They laughed when Lisanna told Lucy how Natsu used to be when he was a child.

"Yeah, he really pissed his pants when he found out we were missing!" Lisanna told.

Lucy laughed. Oh, how sweet her laughter is. Natsu smiled slightly. He hated Rogue. He wished Rogue never existed. He closed his eyes and Lucy appeared in his mind. He wondered what would happen if he never ignored her. He regretted everything.

"Spend your time Lucy. WISELY. Your life is going to be a nightmare. I'll make sure of it. Spend your time. I'll come for you... soon."

**TA DA! SO SHORT!  
Me: Okay, so this girl here -points at the girl- is actually Lucy. Anyway, this is her 'last day'. Say bye.**

**Lucy: BYE! AND YOU! -points at me- If anyone insults you again, call me! IM GOING TO KILL THEM! AND THAT PERSON NAMED LUCY FAN ISNT MY FAN AT ALL! HMPH! -runs to Rogue and locks the door-**

**Me: -blushes when I hear something- Whatever. SEE U ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thanks for the 'flames'. I'll try to make this story more interesting! I promise, I'll try hard! -eyes full of determination.**

**Lucy: -smacks my head with an agitated look- HOW DARE YOU TOLD EVERYONE WHAT I DID WITH ROGUE LAST NIGHT?!**

**Me: -sighs- Shush.**

**Chapter 12: With Natsu **

**Date: 2nd August (NIGHT TIME!)**

Natsu walked down the abandoned streets, his hand in his pockets. He kicked every thing that was in his way, mumbling curses about Rogue. He stopped, realizing what he had said. He was already one of his comrades, so why?

"Tch," he clicked his tongue as he continued to walk down the streets.

_I love her. I wish Rogue didn't exist._

"You want him dead, Natsu...?"

Natsu stopped and looked around. He couldn't smell or sense anyone. He arched his eyebrow as he straighten up.

"Who are you?" he demanded for a name.

"Don't be nosy, Natsu. Now, listen to me. You want Rogue dead?"

Natsu hesitantly shook his head.

"Liar."

Natsu groaned in pain when he felt an excruciating pain course his body. He dropped on the ground with a loud thud. He tried to open his eyes, but they closed.

In the shadows, he smirked as he possessed Natsu. He smirked even wider, soon, Lucy would be his. And Rogue... would die.

**Sorry for the long update! See you on the next chapter.**

**Me: -running around with Lucy and Rogue on my tail- **

**Rogue and Lucy: COME BACK HERE!**

**ME: JINX! SOMEONE SAVE ME! -gets caught-**

**Lucy: See you on the next chapter! -laughs-**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMe: I was tortured badly last night... Hmm...**

**Lucy: Ah.**

**Me: Stop acting like Mori-sempai. **

**Lucy: -glares- Just shut up.**

**Okay, on with the story then.**

**Chapter 13: Weirdness**

**Date: 3rd August**

Lucy sat at her favorite seat in her guild, drinking her milkshake made by Rio. She sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders, resting her head on the table.

"LUCY, NATSU IS ACTING DAMN WEIRD!"

She jumped from her seat abruptly, her seat skidding behind her. She face palmed and turned, to see Lisanna's terrified and asking for help look.

"How weird? He is always weird, Lisanna," Lucy said, a frown across her features.

"HE-"

"Lisanna, it's bad to tell Luce that I'm weird~!" Natsu slurred as he stepped in, his arm slung on Lisanna's shoulder.

She shivered, looking at Lucy straight in the eye and mouthed, "He is not drunk. I'm positive about it."

Lucy blinked. Walking towards the duo, she shook Natsu, asking whether he was alright. He gave her a quick nod, before cackling.

"Really, Lu-chan?"

Lucy blinked. Only Levy called her that.

"Lulu, what's wrong with salamander?"

Lucy shrugged in response to Minerva. Natsu laughed once more. His eyes casted on Rogue, growling. He lunged at him fiercely and menacingly, daring to provoke him.

"GO DIE, YOU FUCKER!"

Natsu lit his fist and punched Rogue square in the face. Rogue groaned in pain, he was thrown aside to a nearby wall. He stood and dusted himself off, his face still... emotionless.

"You took Lu-chan away from me!"

"Natsu, you're being-"

He hushed Lucy, "I'm not me."

Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Lu...Lu-chan, don't tell me you forget me? And them?"

Natsu fished out a necklace that has 'Zercy' carved on it. It was her handwriting, much to her horror. He smirked when he saw her expression.

"You... can't be..."

**CLIFFHANGER! No, just kidding**

"Actually, I don't know."

Everyone deadpanned. 'Natsu' sighed deeply and strode towards Lucy.

"I'm..." he smirked, "Your lover."

She blinked.

"Rogue is my lover, gosh Natsu."

'Natsu' face planted. She didn't expect her to act stupid.

"Lu-chan, I'm-"

The door burst open to reveal three girls. Lucy widened her eyes.

"You're all..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Muahaha... Those who I requested for the OC please PM me. Bye.**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to inform you that now, I make requests. If you would like:**

**-StiLu**

**-NaLu**

**-others**

**Please PM or review. Thanks. Anyway enjoy**

**Chapter 14: Old 'Friends'**

Lucy tilted her head in confusion as she placed a finger at her chin. Who was they, she wondered. They were familiar to her and yet, she didn't know who they were.

"Um... Who are you?" Lucy asked.

Immediately, a girl with black hair rushed to her side.

"I'm Destinee Dracilia... Don't you remember me...?"

Lucy dead panned as she just coughed, "Gomen..."

Next, a girl with blonde hair walked towards Lucy and patted her shoulders, "I can't believe this at all, you know."

Lucy blinked.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, LU-CHAN! GROUP HUG!" Natsu yelled. (AHAHA!)

The trio gave him the 'WTH?!' look. Natsu stifled out a forced laugh and looked away, his face red due to embarrassment.

"Like I was saying... I'm-"

"A pink hair bastard."

"No, a sexy pink jerky bastard plus cocky."

"IT'S THE SAME!"

"Noooo. To me, it is not."

"Well, to me it is yes. Say pinky, which is correct?"

"Neither," Natsu muttered, a frown across his face, "I am-"

"NATSU! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" It was Gray.

"AH! WHY'RE YOU GUYS CALLING ME NATSU?! I'M NOT NATSU-SAN! I'M-"

"You're NATSU. NATSU DRAGNEEL."

Natsu sighed in defeat, 'It can't be helped. I'll tell her soon... enough.'

**Sorry for long update. Well, Im trying to write a story so yeah.**


	15. Chapter 15

**.Hey guys! Sorry that I have not updated so long. Well, enjoy this chapter! Well, Lucy lost her all of her memories of Darcilia and the others, (plus the so called 'Natsu')**** before she was 4! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15: Past Memories Gained**

"Luce, how could you forget about us?! You promised you wouldn't!"

"And you are?" Lucy questioned the blonde hair.

"Annie," she spoke with a small voice.

Her blue orbs pierced into Lucy's warm chocolate orbs. Lucy felt immediately guilty upon seeing her sad eyes. She looked away with a frown. Rogue simply stared at Lucy, and Lucy stared back.

"Who are they?" he mouthed.

Lucy mouthed to answer him, "I don't know. But they said they are Annie and Darcilia."

Rogue seemed slightly shocked upon hearing Annie's name but soon nodded. Natsu stared at the two with hatred.

_'She's supposed to be mine!'_

_Hey, get off my body, you ass!_

Natsu smirked and stared at Lucy longingly. If only Rogue never existed... That's it! He shall make Rogue disappear and make Lucy's memories of everyone disappear. His smirk widened.

"Natsu... You're creeping me out."

He shrugged and grinned sickly at Happy. The exceed cringed in fear upon seeing his grin. It was not warm as it was used to be. Natsu smirked and walked towards Rogue with a scowl.

"We need to talk."

Rather than replying to Natsu, Rogue simply nodded. They left, of course, without Rogue capturing Lucy's lips and cat calls was heard, much to Natsu's anger and hatred.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

"I don't know, _imotou_-chan!" Sting emphasized on the word 'imotou'.

Lucy simply 'glared' at Sting and was about to say something when... an explosion was heard CLEARLY.

**YAY! I wonder what happened... -smirks- RnR to write your opinions! Hehe... What should I do.. -grasp chin and thinks- I think I have an idea but don't be afraid to share your opinion for the next chapter! See you on the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Fight**

"What the...?"

Lucy was baffled to find Rogue on the floor, some red spots on his clothes. He stood up with much effort, to Lucy that is. He looked at Lucy before glaring at Natsu.

"What the hell was that for, Salamander?" he spoke, emphasizing on the word 'Salamander' clearly.

Natsu snorted before returning a cold glare at Rogue. He paid him no heed as he whipped his head towards Lucy, his grin across his features.

"Yo Lu-chan!"

Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her feet on the ground, with an agitated face. She glared at Natsu.

"What are you doing to Rogue, Natsu?! And stop calling me Lu-chan! It's... creepy!"

Natsu laughed as he covered one of his eyes. He smirked.

"You... really don't know me, Lu-channnn? Are you... sure...?"

"Lu-chan... Let us handle this. Rogue, step back and stay with Lu-chan, alright?" Annie spoke, no, it was more like a command.

Rogue seemed to hesitate, but soon he walked to Lucy and dragged her away. Lucy's eyes stared at Natsu's plain orbs, it wasn't like the warm orbs he used to have.

"Darcilia... Annie... Why are you stopping me...? She's MINE."

Natsu fished out a 'ZerCy' necklace as he glared at the duo. The two girls glared at him back.

"Shut the hell up, ZEREF. She's taken-"

"By that black haired dude, Rogue."

Natsu, no, ZEREF, arched an eyebrow. He placed 'his' hands on 'his' hips before speaking,

"Blackie dude, Rogue."

"YOU DAMN RACIST!"

And basically, they fought until night... And well... destroyed a whole town...?

**Well... I don't know how that got into a fight... -.-' ^^' Gomen! Practically, my mom asked me to study and wouldn't let me used the laptop. So, I just... SECRETLY wrote without her permit... Hehe... ^^'' **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Truth Revealed!**

Darcilia, Annie and Zeref panted. Well, after using most of the magic, and to Zeref, Natsu's is the worst magic he ever handled, used most of their energy.

"No choice, huh?" Zeref spoke, before igniting 'his' fist with fire.

He punched Annie and Darcilia with no mercy! They fell unconscious. Zeref smirked, picking Annie up. He then possessed her body and left Natsu on the ground, unconscious. He smirked once more and began running towards the guild.

"Lu-chan~" he sang in a girly voice, much to his... disliking.

Lucy whipped her head and grinned. She greeted him back, no, um... she, I guess...? Zeref/Annie smiled and pulled Lucy into a bear crushing hug.

"Where's Darcilia?"

"Um, she is... buying some sweets! Yeah!"

"Oh, but I thought-"

"Nah, Lu-chan~ Let's _play_!"

Lucy giggled before nodding. Annie, no I shall use Zeref now... Zeref grabbed Lucy's hand with Annie's hand. He smirked, however, when he was about to go out, two mages stop him.

"Oi, Zeref! How dare you possess Annie-chan and left this pink-haired-"

"It's SALMON! And, leave me here with this girl?!"

"Huh? She's Annie, right?" Lucy questioned.

"NO! IT'S ZEREF~"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"Okay, stop fighting! It's annoying."

At the door stood a girl in her fifteen. She had charcoal, shoulder length hair and red eyes. She wore a black, checkered and flower-patterned kimono that ended at her thighs. She had a red obi with a ribbon in the middle of it. She wore a red ribbon at the side of her head. She had black stockings above her knees and wore a black combat boots. She held a sword, sheathed.

"Mi-chan/ Mizuki!"

"Hi~!" She grinned before looking at Annie, "Ze-nii... You know... It's so weird if you possess a woman's body. Who knows what you would do to this innocent woman, Annie-chan."

Zeref. nahh... Annie's eyes twitched, "STOP THINKING ABOUT PERVETED AND DIRTY THINGS! YOU DAMN FUCKER NARCISSIST!"

"You lolicon hentai. Nah, pedophile, add that in! And plus, I'm not a narcissist. You are. I'm a girl you know."

"GIRLS CAN BE!"

"NOT!"

And, Lucy just stood there, processing what they said.

"Wait a minute guys... What is a narcissist?" Lucy questioned.

And, everyone sweatdrop at the comment she made.

**Sorry for the late... Ya know... Late upload. And I'm sorry if it sucks! Well, maybe, soon... The next chapter would be..**

**Lucy: No SPOILERS! -smacks head-**

**Me: Ittai... Hai!**

**So yeah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Italian...? (There will be translation in the end!)**

"Ignore that, Lu-chan!" Zeref spoke.

Lucy nodded before questioning, "Who are you?"

"I am the mighty, powerful, un-defeated and cute, and SO CALLED TWIN, to Ze-nii, and ta-da! The name is... Jeng... Jeng... Jeng... LUCY H- Neh... MIZUKI DES!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um... Okay. Who is Ze-nii?" Lucy questioned.

"Zeref, or Ze-nii... Aren't they the same?" Mizuki tilted her head to her right.

Everyone once again, sweat dropped.

"But, Zeref is not here!" Lucy spoke.

"He is. There! Possessing a woman, Annie-chan! That's Ze-nii!" Mizuki grinned.

Lucy yelped and ran towards Rogue. Zeref simply sighed and un-possessed Annie.

"Mark my words, Mizuki... You'll receive a rather harsh punishment!" Zeref licked his lips and smirked.

Mizuki shuddered, "Get to the point! See?! Ze-nii is gay! He is a pedophile! He is a narcissist! He's a HENTAI!"

Zeref sweat dropped.

"But despite all that... Ti amo, mia amore Ze-nii!"

Zeref face-planted but soon stood and spoke coldly, "Ti odio, fastidioso mossioco!"

Mizuki replied, "Ma ti amo, Ze-nii!"

Zeref replied once more, "Odi anche tu."

Everyone was confused by this conversation.

"B-But, Ze-nii!" Mizuki spoke and ran away, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone whispered of how mean, how true and how despicable Zeref was. Zeref sighed and fled away.

**HAHA! Italian!**

**Ti amo is I love you**

**Mia amore is my beloved/ darling**

**Ti odio is I hate you**

**Fastidioso mossioco is annoying brat**

**Ma ti amo is But I love you**

**Odi anche tu is hate you too.**

**Yay! I'm sorry, so sorry, if it is suckish... But, thanks for all those reviews, those ratings! Love you all! O^**

**Lucy: Arigato gozaimasu! Ti amo, minna-san!**

**Me: Me too! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Here's the long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Mizuki's Plan**

-Mizuki's POV-

Stupid Ze-nii! Always choosing that bimbo and not me. How can I make him love me? God, this is so frustrating!

"Damn you, Ze-nii!" I yelled, kicking a can down the path I am now walking on.

Letting a sigh escape from my lips, I closed my eyes and leaned against a nearby wall. What should I do? Ever since we met that bimbo, Ze-nii changed completely! I hated that bimbo. She was the reason to Ze-nii's change! I have to eliminate her. Eliminate? Oh, that's right... I have to eliminate her!

I smirked. She would die. She will die! Then, Ze-nii would be mine! Muahahaha!

_Yandere much?_

**_Oh shut up! _(A/N: Italics for inner mind and bolds and italics for Mizuki's!)**

My inner conscious sneered and laughed at me. She teased me and kept babbling onto her stupid talks of my 'stupidity'. Doesn't that mean she's stupid too? After all, she's part of me. Stupid inner conscious of mine. You can just disappear.

_Oh god, Mizuki! You want a part of you to disappear?_

**_Honestly, yes._**

_You're way too blunt, onna._

I rolled my eyeballs.

_Let's do this. Since you want that BIMBO to die so MUCH, you can use 'him'._

**_Oh thanks! That's great!_**

God, she can be useful sometimes. I grinned and ran towards the 'Tall Forest'. I would need his help to kill that bimbo!

-After 1 hour-

Where was he at times like this?! I grunted as I yanked my own charcoal black hair. I frowned. Then, I saw someone with a cape, walking aimlessly. I smiled, about time. I'm not a PATIENT girl, of course. It's annoying to wait.

"OI!" I yelled as I threw a nearby stick at his head.

He ducked and snapped his head towards me. He glared at me but then 'oh'ed.

"Well, what do you want?" he questioned.

Explaining everything to him at once, slowly, he understood and agreed, much to my relief and happiness. I grinned, telling him to meet me tomorrow. He nodded and walked off.

Well, bimbo Lucy... Be prepared...

And... Ze-nii would be MINE!

**A/N: SO YANDERE!**

Lucy's POV

My stomach churned, telling me something bad would happen. I knew about this cause I just ate, with Rogue. He asked me out on a date beforehand and so I accepted, happily. I winced slightly, catching Rogue's attention.

"You okay, my dear Luce?"

I nodded and gripped on his shoulder tightly. He didn't mind and sweeped me up in his arms, much to my content. He carried me home and tucked me in bed. He brushed off my blonde strands off my face and kissed my forehead. When he was about to leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me. Sleep with me," I whispered.

He smiled slightly and nodded. Then he brought me to his chest and we slept, peacefully and happily.

**Ta-da! Sorry if it's late! Chao!**


End file.
